1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to junction box devices and more particularly pertains to a new junction box device for mounting an electric outlet within a wall in such a manner that the outlet may be selectively moved in a lateral direction.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of junction box devices is known in the prior art. While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that is configured for allowing an electrical outlet to be lateral moved to ensure that it is properly placed when a covering is positioned over the outlet.